


Disney boys headcannons bullet fic

by patheticjazzhands



Category: Disney Princesses, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And titles, Apples, Disney boiiiiiiiiiii, Frogs, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so sorry french people, If you want - Freeform, Powdered Sugar, Tears, hon hon hon, read on my wayward sons, so sorry for that, some gay maybe, zee franch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticjazzhands/pseuds/patheticjazzhands
Summary: I know the title isn't cool I'm sorryBut you're gonna like it I promise





	Disney boys headcannons bullet fic

SO

THIS IS A SANDERS SIDES DISNEY AU Y'ALL

THEY ARE ALL DISNEY PRINCESS BABIES

THIS IS THE GOODS MY DUDES

LET US GET THIS PARTAY STARTED

 

• ROMAN

 

• Roman is the son of- guess who, RAPUNZEL

•for the obvious reasons, she's a very brave, energetic individual who is SO TALENTED, just like our boi, who is also those things

• they also both have that ZEST for LIFE

• I so super love the idea of Eugene just, dying while his wife and baby bounce off the walls

• and he's so glad when they quiet down and sit and paint together

• so Roman has his dad's dashing good looks, and his mom's eyes

• the fact that he has his mom's eyes is an important fact, can you guess why?

• because Roman is magicalllllllllllll~

• he's got magic healing tears that glow yellow and whenever he cries it basically just looks like molten gold is dripping from his eyes

• sort of creepy, but also beautiful

• so that all we have for our main roMAN

• AND FOR OUR NEXT ACT--

• it's time for our favorite spooky purple boi

 

• VIRGIL

 

• Virgil is the son offfffffffffffff

• Snow White

• surprised? Probably not

• he looks like his mom, hair as black as night, skin as white as snow and such

• but he got weird eyes

• one of his eyes is royal purple, one of his eyes is a bright, almost POISONOUS green (poison u get it)

• you may be asking friend, purple and green eyes like sock puppet Virgil? Yes, purple and green eyes like sock puppet Virgil

• Virgil does NOT like his dad

• like, bro,, was consent not a thing when you kissed my mom??? The hell????

• he is not interested in whatever he has to say and keeps trying to get his mom to divorce him

• he likes his mom, just thinks she's a little naive

• he also really likes the dwarves, but he only tolerates Happy

• even though he really does like his mom, he sometimes eats apples in front of her out of spite

• he's an edgy boi, what else is there to say??

 

• PATTON

 

• Patton is the son of Tiana!!!!!!

(I kept wondering "who should Pat's mom be?? And then it hit me like a pile of bricks like- YES CLEARLY THIS IS THE ONLY RIGHT ANSWER)

• Patton is just like his mom, and looks like her too, an amazing cook and an amazing singer, and he helps his mom and dad run the restaurant most of the time

• when he was little, he would either sneak into the kitchen and watch the cooks work, or he would be babysat by his grandma and auntie Charlotte

• he is pun MASTER

• his dad thinks he's hilarious, his mom will laugh at exactly one (1) pun per day

• Patton has,, undecided opinions about frogs

• he usually has powdered sugar on some part of his body

• no one knows how it got there

• "when was the last time you made food?" "Yesterday." "So why you got powdered sugar on your nose" "I don't KNOW IT JUST HAPPENS"

• he also loves YELLOW because yellow makes him think of his mom 

• that's all for our beautiful boyyyyy

 

• LOGAN

 

• Logan is the son of BELLE

• he is BOOK BOI

• has he ever eaten a book? Maybe

• he looks a lot like his mom, but he's very agile and strong, like his dad

• they find him reading in the weirdest places

• or rather, they don't find him and it's been nine hours since they've seen him last with no response so they send out a search party but it turns out he was sitting on top of the shelves in the library reading about astronomy the whole time

• only his dad can find him when he goes places like that, beastly strength and all

• one of Lo's favorite places to be is the roofs of the castle

• He stands on the edge and watches Cogsworth freak out and Lumiere cheer him on down below

• he loves to read to his dad too, who learned to read long ago but still enjoys the feeling of being read to

• it embarrasses him when his mother calls him "Little Rose," but he loves it secretly

• and I think that all for our book-eater!!! (Logan: Je ne mange pas de livres!)

 

• so, the basic plot idea is the all go to a boarding school, very similar to Descendants, Ever after High, you get the gist

• three out of four of our boys are American, (not all American, but they speak English) Logan is a transfer student from France and can only speak French when he gets there

• timeline?? Era??? What could it be??? Who knows

• they all meet in school, maybe Logan has a translator, and they talk and get to know each other

• things?? Happen?? Plot maybe?? Some of that, yeah

• Thank you for reading my not-actually-a-fic fic

<3

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I KNOW I said I was gonna maybe do a part two of Tall Dark and Gorgeous but I tried and yknow that business just didn't work out, I also was gonna do a V day fic but THAT lost steam as well, I'm gonna try to finish it but it won't be a valentine's thing any more. I will attempt to do part 2 of TDaG tho, cause it was good. Also, did you guys know that there's a character tag for "Virgil Sanders' spider"? It's adorable. NOT so adorable however, I've found out that there are freaking ships for Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, so yknow, imma just *yeets self into the sun*


End file.
